starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ведьмы Датомира
* * }} Ведьмы Датомира были группой чувствительных к Силе людей, родной планетой которых являлся Датомир. Их также знали как Дочерей Аллии, названных так в честь непокорного рыцаря-джедая – Аллии. Ее в знак наказания отправили на планету примерно за 600 ДБЯ, а ведьмы считали своей праматерью. Во времена Галактической Империи потомки Аллии разделились на кланы с явным доминированием женского населения, избрав названия в соответствии с региональной принадлежностью своего поселения. У каждого клана был свой собственный свод правил относительно использования Силы, однако у всех кланов было одно и то же самое главное правило: «Никогда не поддавайтесь злу». Происхождение Около 600 ДБЯ на дикую планету Датомир прилетела рыцарь-джедай по имени Аллия, которую Совет джедаев отправил в изгнание за незаконное производство некоторых моделей боевых дроидов и для того, чтобы она провела определенное время в одиночестве и медитациях. Однако, по прибытии она встретила других людей, которые также находились в изгнании. Существовали определенные доказательства того, что человеческое население планеты находилось в изоляции от других цивилизаций с момента установления на планете власти Пэйсианской империи с 3000 ДБЯ или даже раньше, пока на планету не высадили Аллию. Хотя точно неизвестно, прибыли ли ранние поселенцы на Датомир единственной группой, и в действительности ли на планете существовала штрафная колония, в результате чего планета была заселена людьми, приговоренными провести там свои последние дни. Важным фактом в датомирском прошлом, который со временем был забыт молодыми поколениями, было присутствие на планете Академии ситхов, которую создали там за несколько лет до конца Новых войн ситхов. Это была одна из самых престижных школ Братства Тьмы, которая делила вторую ступеньку пьедестала вместе с Иридонианской академией, уступая лишь вновь созданной академии в древней столице ситхов - Коррибане. Тренировки в этой академии проходили также как у рыцарей-джедаев, хотя точно неизвестно, как долго они продолжались на планете, и остался ли после этого хоть какой-то след. Очевидно то, что на момент прибытия Аллии, человеческое население было основной добычей существ, которые преобладали на планете и находились на вершине пищевой пирамиды Датомира: ранкоров. Однако после того как Аллия возглавила местное население, дела стали складываться достаточно хорошо. В результате состоялось формирование уникальной человеческой культуры Датомира. В основе ее было порабощение мужского населения чувствительными к Силе женщинами-воинами, превращение ранкоров из хищников в союзников, а также написание Книги законов. Некоторые местные записи иногда связывают формирование общественного строя именно с Аллией, указывая на то, что она была единственной женщиной среди кучи беспомощных мужчин, которые являлись легкой добычей для голодных ранкоров, до того момента, пока не стали ее рабами. В соответствии с этими данными Аллия сократила численность населения настолько, что в результате позволило ей достаточно легко поработить всех людей, а тех, кто попробовал ослушаться, Аллия скормила ранкорам. Наилучшие из рабов среди ее последователей получали право стать ее мужами. Однако, если у них рождались сыновья, то их скармливали ранкорам. О дочерях же заботилась сама Аллия, уча их понемногу контролировать Силу. Эти записи утверждали, что таким датомирское общество было лишь в первом поколении, а родословная каждого человека на планете происходило от единственной матери и ее дочерей — самой старшей из них было лишь шестнадцать местных лет (около двадцати стандартных лет), когда умерла их мать. И хотя эта версия была официально признана Новой Республикой, по крайней мере частично она не совсем верна. Исторические данные пэйцианцев указывают на то, что человеческое население появилось на планете более, чем за два тысячелетия до появления Аллии, тем самым подтверждая теорию о размножении населения. И даже во времена Новой Республики Клан Поющей горы воспевал тех, кто не принадлежал к «дочерям Аллии», но через несколько поколений их разрозненные группы деградировали. thumb|200px|Сестра ночи. Но как бы там ни было, действительно ключевым моментом в развитии датомирского общества стало правление Аллии – с помощью Силы ей удалось приручить ранкоров, в результате чего симбиоз между женщинами-наездницами и ранкорами повлиял на последующее развитие всего общественного строя датомирцев. Скорее всего, все приписывания авторства Книги Законов Аллии тоже верны. Книга законов содержала в себе кодификацию моральных и этических законов, которыми должны были руководствоваться ее дочери, и написаны эти законы были именно перед смертью Аллии. Последние слова в Книге законов идентичны тем, что она говорила своим дочерям: «Никогда не поддавайтесь злу». Культура Со временем датомирцы разделились на несколько отдельных кланов, причиной этого стала борьба за власть между старшими дочерьми Аллии. Эти кланы избирали себе названия в соответствии с региональным местонахождением. Они уважали общие традиции, но каждый клан разрабатывал свой собственный перечень законов и правил использования Силы, опираясь на общие принципы унаследованных учений, изложенных в Книге законов, которая была по-разному интерпретирована в различных кланах. Время от времени кланы нападали друг на друга, отбивая для себя мужчин. При этом между женщинами-воинами столкновения походили на дружественную конкуренцию. Количество кланов время от времени изменялась то в большую, то в меньшую сторону: в 8 ПБЯ их было больше двенадцати, но уже в 12 ПБЯ количество кланов уменьшилось до девяти. Наверное, самым известным из всех кланов был Клан Поющей горы, ввиду его связи с Новой Республикой и Хейпским консорциумом. Другие же группы располагались вблизи Бешенной реки, Туманных склонов, Красных холмов, Мечтательной реки и Большого каньона. thumb|230px|left|thumb|Наездница ранкора. Каждый из датомирских кланов находился в укрепленном поселении вблизи одноименной местности. Женщины исполняли роль воинов, лидерство среди которых принадлежало самой старшей сестре клана. Правление матриарха клана в течение века или даже больше было не таким уже редким явлением, а в некоторых случаях (как в случае Релл) они могли прожить почти 300 местных лет (четыреста лет по стандартным меркам времени). Мужчин использовали лишь для размножения и рабского труда; одеты они были лишь в кожаные передники или же обычные рубашки; и ни они, ни женщины не считали, что мужчины могут иметь скрытый потенциал в Силе. Что интересно, воины искали себе пару, захватывая в плен беглецов или рабов из других кланов, хотя некоторые сестры клана могли торговать мужчинами. Если мужчине не удавалось доказать его любовь своей владелице, то с взаимного согласия брак мог быть разорван путем продажи мужчины другой женщине. Единственным шансом для мужчины получить свободу было спасение жизни женщины, но только представительнице своего клана. Так как Ведьмы Датомира были воинственным обществом, то военному искусству они учились ежедневно, всесторонне оттачивая премудрости контроля Силы и тренируя тело для ближнего боя. Волосы они старательно убирали в одну косу (иногда с помощью специальных оправ, украшенных драгоценностями), а в выборе одежды преимущество предоставлялось броне из кожи ящерицы. Со временем Ведьмы стали использовать Силу путем произнесения «заклинаний», состоявших из определенных словосочетаний. Наказанием за совершение преступления было изгнание, особенно за использование темной стороны. Считалось, что темная сторона заключалась в «ночных заклинаниях», однако карали также и за то, что сестра использовала гнев для усиления своего могущества в Силе. Если воительница желала вернуться в клан, в целях очищения она должна была провести определенное время в изгнании, после чего клан мог принять решение о возвращении сестры назад. Достаточно часто срок изгнания составлял годы; однако некоторые женщины, известные как Ночные сестры, оставались в изгнании, время от времени объединяясь в группы с целью создания своего собственного клана или же нападения на уже существующий. Хотя во все времена существовал лишь один настоящий клан Ночных сестер, и он всегда противостоял остальным датомирцам. История thumb|230px|Воительница [[Клан Поющей горы|клана Поющей горы.]] В 340 ДБЯ на поверхности Датомира разбился тренировочный корабль джедаев «Чу'унтор». Многочисленные отряды женщин-воинов напали на корабль. Для спасения пассажиров корабля на планету отправили трех мастеров-джедаев: Гра'атона, Йоду и Вулатана. Попытка помочь товарищам и вернуть корабль провалилась, но Йода вновь посетил планету, заключив соглашение с молодой ведьмой Релл. В обмен на освобождение пассажиров он передал Релл коробку, в которой находились данные о методах обучения джедаев и попросил сохранить ее до тех пор, пока рыцарь-джедай и его ученик не прибудут на Датомир, чтобы спасти планету от клана ведьм – последователей темной стороны – которые будут называть себя Ночные cестры. За несколько лет до начала Войн клонов клан Ночных сестер, которому удалось получить доступ к некоторым галактическим технологиям, попробовал активировать древнее сооружение ква, известное как Врата Бесконечности, однако попытка потерпела неудачу. На их пути встал рыцарь-джедай Квинлан Вос. После этого Датомир достаточно долгое время оставался в стороне от других цивилизаций, пока Галактическая Империя не открыла планету в связи с войной с дракмарианцами. В 0 ДБЯ Палпатин приказал построить на Датомире новую тюремную колонию, однако когда он узнал о настоящем могуществе лидера нового клана Ночных сестер - Гетзерион, то приказал уничтожить все тюремные корабли, оставив имперский гарнизон и самих узников на планете. Ночные сестры захватили оставленных на произвол судьбы имперцев и заставили их подчиняться воле клана. Они продолжали поиски возможных путей покинуть планету, хотя на орбите постоянно находилась пара звездных разрушителей, основной целью которых было препятствие полетов любых кораблей в пространстве Датомира. После битвы при Эндоре систему Датомир захватил военачальник Зиндж, который расположил вблизи спутника Коратас несколько своих судостроительных верфей. В 8 ПБЯ на планету прибыли Люк Скайуокер, Хан Соло, Чубакка, Лея Органа и принц Изольдер. Они помогли местным кланам избавиться от тирании Ночных сестер и военного диктатора Зинджа. Хан Соло передал свои права на планету Огвинн Дьо из Клана поющей горы, в результате чего она получила статус королевы Датомира. Правнучка Огвин по имени Тенениэль Дьо покорила сердце принца Изольдера и стала его женой. После этих событий Релл вручила Люку Скайуокеру диски Йоды, которые он оставил много лет тому назад, а несколько датомирцев впоследствии присоединились к Праксеуму джедаев, чтобы научиться у джедаев их мудрости. 220px|left|thumb|[[Тенениэль Дьо против Люка Скайуокера.]] Хотя Датомир и вошел в состав Новой Республики, имперцам удалось удержаться на планете и продолжить там свою деятельность. В 12 ПБЯ Осколок Империи отправил к Вратам Бесконечности экспедицию во главе с генералом Витом и Сигитом Рантом, а также заключил союз с новой группой Ночных сестер (хотя впоследствии Академия джедаев уничтожила эту группировку). Приблизительно в 19 ПБЯ Клан большого каньона был втянут в операцию имперской разведки под командованием Бракисса, который попробовал превратить клан в тренировочный лагерь для Академии теней. Путем хитрых манипуляций Бракиссу удалось заставить Клан большого каньона провозгласить себя Ночными сестрами и – что самое главное – относиться к мужчинам как к равным себе. Эта угроза была ликвидирована сразу после поражения Второй Империи, однако вскоре на Датомир напали юужань-вонги. Но жители планеты смогли достаточно долго оказывать сопротивление захватчикам, а после освобождения Корусанта, Киране Ти, Дамае и Стрину удалось организовать постоянный Анклав джедаев на Датомире. После завершения Юужань-вонгской войны Джейсен Соло обучался искусству владения Силой у ведьм Датомира. Появления *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Maul 3'' *''Darth Maul 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars 32: Darkness, Part 1'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * * * * * * * * *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''The Last Jedi'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' * *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' }} Источники *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * Внешние ссылки * Категория:Культура Датомира Категория:Датомирцы Категория:Организации, связанные с Силой Категория:Чувствительные к Силе расы